


At First Touch

by Romennim



Series: Empire in pieces [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Spock of the Vulcan Empire Fleet is captured by the Human Resistance. While captive, he discovers something that will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klmeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmeri/gifts).



> Written for klmeri's birthday: I hope you'll have a fantastic day, my dear! :*
> 
> Beta: [Morena_Evensong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Morena_Evensong)
> 
> Inspired by prompt #12 that you can find [here](http://writer-klmeri.livejournal.com/263788.html); I wanted to write a longer piece, but it just didn't work out that way. I think I'll write a series of small, related one-shots instead.

_...really annoying do I say to people how to do their job no I don't so why..._

Thoughts and impressions came in stages. Thinking was hard, slipping in and out at every distraction. It was not a novel experience; he knew what this meant.

_...the swelling has gone down but who knows with the biology of these hobgoblins..._

Healing trance.

He'd been injured, but how...?

_...I hope Jim knows what he's doing... nothing but trouble I swear..._

He couldn't wake. The voice... the voice was new. And the thoughts... were they his?

No.

A memory?

No.

What were hobgoblins?

_...why doesn't he wake up he's okay as far as I can say..._

The voice stopped, and he missed it. It wasn't logical, but the voice was warm, caring, even if annoyed, and...

It hadn't come from his mind. Yes, that was the only explanation, but how...

_...he doesn't respond to stimuli his eyes don't react to light how is it possible..._

He was hearing someone else's thoughts. But that was... no, not impossible, but very highly unlikely.

This person... they were his t'hy'la. It was the only explanation.

_...I must call Jim if he doesn't want..._

_...I can't believe he's touching..._

Another voice. This one different, urgent... and then nothing. Nothing and-

His eyes opened wide as he instinctively tried to stop the hand moving towards his face, but his hands were tied. He turned his head to minimize the pain but flinched all the same at the slap that followed. The impact made his cheek sting.

"Stop! He's awake!" a voice said.

Spock recognized that voice.

He turned his head and saw two men standing at his side. They were human, and their appearance struck Spock as fascinating. They were the same height, but one of them was blond, with deep brown eyes, while the other was dark-haired with the most striking blue eyes Spock had ever seen.

His throat went dry.

The one with blond hair narrowed his eyes at him, but the blue-eyed one just looked past him and moved his head.

"Take her out of here. This is an infirmary, not a prison cell."

Spock turned. How could he have not seen T'Pring, his second in command? She had her hands behind her back, probably tied, and two men were at her side, holding her arms. She must have been the one to slap him to bring him out of the trance.

At the man's words, the men started pushing T'Pring away. She gave one last look at Spock, but didn't say anything.

They were prisoners.

How could they have been captured?

A touch on his chin interrupted his musings.

_...he seems okay now what the hell..._

"Stop touching him, Bones, he's a telepath!"

Spock moved his head, so that the fingers on his chin dropped away.

"Vulcans are touch telepaths, Jim, with their hands!" the blue-eyed man retorted sharply.

The other man – _Jim'_ s -- eyes narrowed.

"We don't know much about them," he pointed out, and in any other circumstance, the man would be wrong, because Vulcans needed to touch with the pads of their hands to hear someone else's thoughts, but this time he wasn't.

The other man – _Bones_ (what kind of name was that?) -- put his hands on his hips.

"Even if you're right, I was thinking about his condition! And I don't think now is the time to discuss this! Didn't you have questions to ask? Otherwise your place is not here."

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know, this is your infirmary!"

The tone was quite condescending, in Spock's opinion, and in fact Bones narrowed his eyes and then threw up his hands.

"I give up! Come on, ask your questions. Then I'll check again. If he's well, you can put him where you want."

"Fine."

Jim turned towards Spock, then, and the Vulcan found himself subjected to a penetrating gaze. He was at a total disadvantage.

"I'm Jim Kirk. Who are you?"

Spock's eyes widened imperceptibly.

What were the odds of being captured by the leader of the Human Resistance? Surely more than finding out that he had not just one, but two t'hy'la, both of them of a different species.

And surely more than loving them already, after only a few, brief touches of their all-too-compatible minds.

Spock took a deep breath. He could lie, try to protect his identity and his importance to the Empire. But these men were his t'hy'la, and he had no loyalty to the Empire who had killed his mother for being human and his father for hiding her.

"I am Spock, Second Commander of the Vulcan Empire Fleet, and as of this moment, I renounce my previous affiliation to the Empire to join your cause."


End file.
